Deseo en San Valentín
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Cuando James Potter desea a Severus Snape las situaciones se vuelven inusuales. Historia de un San Valentín atrasado.
1. Deseo

James Potter se consideraba todo un Don Juan ya que a sus 17 años de edad podía decir que había besado a casi toda la población de Hogwarts.

Bueno no a toda.

Pero porque se le resistía.

Él se le resistía.

Ese maldito Slytherin, paliducho y enano.

No.

Más bien tenía una piel de porcelana envidiable y su altura compensaba su tierno rostro.

¿Por qué se le resistía?

\- Porque no sientes ningún pudor en mostrarte como un bastardo.- le dijo Remus viéndole con una ceja alzada.- Eres incorregible, Cornamenta. Si yo fuera él también olvidaría tu existencia.

\- No seas tan duro, lunático.- soltó Sirius pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

James fulminó a su amigo lobo antes de resoplar en cambio Peter se carcajeo sin pudor.

\- Lunático tiene toda la razón del mundo.- comentó Peter agarrando un caramelo de su bolsillo.- Snape no te va a hacer caso si continuas correteando a esos descarados con los que te rodeas.

\- Pero...pero.- James hizo un puchero.- Él ni me mira y yo soy una persona que necesita mucho amor.

Sirius rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Con uno o con muchos?- le pregunto Remus robándole un caramelo a Peter.- Snape no es un chico cualquiera, James. Él se hace respetar y por muy frío que a veces parezca no le es indiferente a los alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts.- James levantó la cabeza. "¿Quien se había atrevido a mirar a Severus?".- Solo que al contrario que tú, él es más sutil.

Los Merodeadores llegaron al lago donde se sentaron para descansar de las agotadoras horas de clase.

\- Ahora que recuerdo.- dijo Peter, pensativo.- El otro día escuche que un Ravenclaw de sexto se había declarado a Severus frente a su sala común. Y este le había rechazado tajantemente.

\- No puedo creer que hablemos de la vida sentimental de ese Slytherin de poca monta.- masculló Sirius, disgustado.

Remus gruñó.

\- Ese no es el punto.- suspiro.- Si vas a burlarte de Severus no te acerques a él.

\- ¿Severus?- Sirius frunció los labios.- ¿Desde cuándo es Severus para ti?

\- Desde que somos amigos.- y James notó que Sirius se ponía rojo de la cólera.

\- ¿¡Y cómo es que no me he enterado!?

James juraría que Remus tenía intenciones muy oscuras y lascivas intentando provocar a Sirius.

Pero ya era el momento que el Black dejará sus sentimientos claros con lunático.

\- Fue hace unas semanas.- se encogió de hombros.- Lily vino con Severus a la biblioteca y yo tenía problemas para entender pociones. Él amablemente me ayudó y al parecer entre una cosa y otra notamos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

\- Cosas en común y una mierda.- masculló Sirius para sí en un tono audible que solo logro oírlo James.

Peter le dio un codazo a James y le miró pícaramente.

\- Lunático.- Peter apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Remus. Sirius bufó.- Tenemos que conseguir que James no se acerque a Snape.

James apretó los dientes.

\- No se atreverán.- graznó.- Puede que en estos momentos Snape no me dé ni la hora, pero conseguiré que quiera estar en mi cama.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres empezar una guerra que vas a perder, James?- Remus le observo fijamente. James miro a otro lado, pensativo.- Con lo poco que se, doy por hecho que no es un mago cualquiera. Es listo, tierno y lo más importante, te ignora.

\- Eso se acabara.- James quiso decir que estaba seguro, pero no lo estaba. Se iba a meter en un terreno peligroso y había mucho más en juego.- Conquistare a Severus.

Remus, Peter y Sirius contemplaron el rostro de James. Los dos primeros con una sonrisa y el segundo con incredulidad.

\- Ahora resulta que todo el mundo quiere estar con Snape.- escupió Sirius.

\- Oh, cállate, Sirius.- y el Black cerró la boca ante el enfado de Remus.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, pero unos más concentrados que otros. James, mismamente, miraba incansablemente a Severus aunque este le ignoraba olímpicamente. El Slytherin estaba rodeado de las serpientes más venenosas de Hogwarts. Y esos eran Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch, Regulus Black, Thomas Riddle y Arabella Zabinni.

\- Haber si un día se tocan y acaban envenenados.- murmuró Sirius.

\- Deja de decir idioteces de tan mañana.- masculló Peter molesto.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

\- Hola, chicos.- saltó Lily de la nada. Los merodeadores se sobresaltaron de golpe y ella se sentó entre Remus y Sirius recibiendo una ovación de saludos.- ¿Que os pasa?

\- Nada. Simplemente Canuto siendo Canuto.- Sirius levantó una ceja. "¿Había sido un insulto?"- Y James quiere conquistar a Severus.

James y Lily jadearon a la vez.

La pelirroja miró con demasiada atención al Potter y este se removió incómodo.

\- Como hagas daño a Sev.- siseó. Pareciéndose a cierto Slytherin platinado y amargado.- Te cortaré el miembro que tus padres te dieron a cachitos y se lo daré a Sev para que lo destruya.

El merodeador tragó en seco.

\- ¿Porque de pronto te has interesado por Sev?- le preguntó.

¿Por qué?

Eso ni el mismo James lo sabía.

\- Es tensión sexual.- dijo sorprendentemente Sirius metiéndose un trozo de pan en la boca.- Cuando discuten uno tiene que mantenerse alejado.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron por esa revelación.

\- Oye no solo sirvo para decir incoherencias.

Y recibió una sonrisa cálida de Remus que hizo que la baba se le cayera.

\- James.- suspiró Lily.- Si vas a jugar con Sev ni siquiera lo intentes. Él merece a alguien que le quiera, no que le rompa el corazón.

Remus y Peter asintieron de acuerdo a sus palabras mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

James se giró en dirección a Severus, quien sonreía levemente metido de lleno en una conversación. Esa sonrisa genuina le hacía ver más bello y puro de lo que parecía, y ese día llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado con dos mechones cayéndole por los lados de su fino rostro. James contuvo el aliento y sintió un sudor recorrerle la frente.

\- Deseo a Severus.- James apretó los labios.- Le deseo demasiado. Es lo único que sé.

\- De deseo no se vive.- Peter le atrapó la mano.- De amor sí.

Y por primera vez James se sintió perdido como si todos esos años de juerga no hubieran valido para nada.

\- Pronto será San Valentín.- les dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio.- Van a montar un baile en el comedor. Y hay que llevar pareja obligatoriamente.

"San Valentín"

Cornamenta dio otro vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero con el simple cambio de que unos ojos negros y profundos se fijaron en él. Y por un segundo notó que las mejillas de Snape se coloreaban con un tono rojo fresa muy bonito.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy prefecta.- dijo con petulancia.

\- Prefecta perfecta.- dijeron los Merodeadores a la vez y luego rieron llamando la atención del comedor entero.

\- ¡Señores!- Minerva Mcgonagall se puso de pie en el estrado.- El director Dumbledore tiene unas palabras para ustedes.

El director se acercó y dijo con tono fuerte y sonriente.

\- Dentro de tres días se va a celebrar San Valentín.- sonrió.- Quisimos celebrar este año un baile para conmemorar el mes del amor. Sentimos no avisar con tiempo, pero me imagino que sabreis arreglaroslas. El evento será formal, señores. Y por supuesto tendrán que llevar una pareja y recordad.- Los ojos azules del director sobresalieron sobre sus gafas de luna. James pensó que su mirada iba a dirigida a él.- El amor se puede encontrar más allá de su propia casa. ¡A clases, señores!

Y el comedor fue dispersado mientras cotilleaban sobre el nuevo acontecimiento.

Durante la mañana James recibió invitaciones a tutiplén, pero no acepto ninguno.

No le importaba.

Tenía que encontrar al Slytherin aunque pareciera que este hubiera desaparecido cual humo.

\- Estoy harto de estas malditas invitaciones.- gruñó Sirius esa misma noche.- No llevaré a nadie.

\- ¿Y a Remus?- Sirius alzó la vista, asombrado.- Oh, Sirius. Se nota a leguas que estás loco por lunático. Cuando él sonríe se te cae la baba y pareces más tonto de lo que ya eres.

\- Gracias.- musito enfadado.- Si.- confirmo. James abrió la boca.- Quiero a Remus como a nadie. Ya lo acepte, pero no sé cómo dar el paso.

\- Hay uno muy claro que te ha dado el director.- le despeinó el cabello azulado.- Invítalo al baile antes de que lo haga otro u otra. Remus es muy codiciado en el castillo.

\- Lo sé, joder.- gruño.- Matare a esos imbéciles. No soporto que se le acerquen.

\- Pues marca tu territorio, perro de segunda.- le aviso.- O quieres ver a Remus siendo toqueteado en el baile.

\- ¡No!..- y la puerta fue abierta por un Peter desanimado y un Remus furioso.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido?- preguntó James. Y de un momento a otro Peter se puso a soltar lágrimas, y Sirius y James fueron hacia él para intentar consolarle.

\- Un imbécil de Hufflepuff.- rugió Remus.- Le dijo que nadie llevaría al baile...

\- A alguien poco atractivo y gordinflón.- termino Peter por él.

\- ¿Le has maldecido?- le interrogó Sirius con una vena sobresaliendo de la frente a Remus. Este asintió.- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la enfermería.- contestó.- Hubo otra persona que envió hechizos, pero no sé quién. Estaba tan enfadado que no lo vi.

\- ¿Te han castigado?

Remus asintió apesadumbrado y Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

\- Es un idiota, Peter.- James le cogió el rostro con las manos. Los ojos tiernos y llorosos de Peter le miraron con tristeza.- Tú eres muy tierno, un amigo muy leal y ¿Qué pasa si tienes unos kilos de más, eh? Nadie debe burlarse de ti. Vales mucho más que eso. ¿Sabes lo que haremos?- Peter negó limpiándose las lágrimas.- Iremos mañana a Hogsmeade a comprarte un traje nuevo y le diré a Lily que nos peine a los cuatro para estar más guapos de lo que ya somos.- Peter rió.- Cuando ese Hufflepuff te vea se le caerá su puñetera boca abierta.

\- Gracias, James.

Y todos se abrazaron como siempre hacían.

Esa noche el mismo James había ido a la enfermería a hacerle una pequeña "visita" a un Hufflepuff bastardo que más bien parecía una bola de grasa debido a los hechizos que le habían mandado. Aparte de ciertos granos que decorarían su estúpido rostro hasta después del baile. James andaba muy satisfecho por los pasillos, y en un momento dado escucho voces.

\- Te he dicho que no voy a ir contigo al baile, idiota.

James distinguió el siseo de serpiente de Severus en cuanto lo oyó.

\- Vamos, Snape.- El otro era un Slytherin que James detestaba porque era un cabrón de cuidado.- Te haces el duro, pero quieres esto.- y señaló su cuerpo.

Enfadado y celoso, James dio un rudo golpe con el pie. Y se molesto aun más al ver que Rosier cogía a Snape de su estrecha cintura y quería a toda costa besar sus labios.

\- Lo siento.- soltó burlón.- ¿Interrumpo algo? Hey, Rosier.- Este le miro con desprecio.- ¿Se puede saber que haces tocando a mi pareja?

Severus le dio un mirada acribilladora y Rosier se echó a reír.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar esa estupidez?

\- ¿Y como estas seguro de que no es verdad?

La sonrisa de Rosier se perdió por completo.

\- ¿Estas con este imbécil?

La mente de Severus iba a mil por hora, por un lado quería librarse del asqueroso de Rosier y por el otro no podía creer que James Potter, su mayor molestia en Hogwarts le estuviera "ayudando". Por alguna razón él también se iba a volver estúpido al tener que soltar las siguientes palabras.

\- Si.- Se iba a arrepentir de eso.- Él es mi pareja de baile.

Y como un autómata se sacó de encima a Rosier y caminó hasta un James sonriente y exhalando tanta satisfacción que Severus quiso quitárselo a puñetazos.

\- Te ha quedado claro, Rosier o te hago un mapa.- Y James se sintió poderoso de hacer lo que quería. Atrapó la cintura de Severus acercándolo a sí e ignorando la tensión del susodicho. Rosier escupió a sus pies y desapareció por el pasillo.

\- Ya puedes soltarme, Potter.- siseó Severus intentando soltar los brazos de James.

\- Me gusta esta posición.- Y acabó por soltarle no queriendo tentar a la suerte.- ¿Que hacías con Rosier, Snape?

\- Nada que te incumba.- Severus comenzó a caminar lejos de Potter y este le cogió la mano.- Suéltame, Potter.

\- No me das las gracias.- dijo sonriente.- Las palabras no me valen.

Severus examinó el rostro de James buscando algún truco.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- Ven conmigo al baile.

Estupefacto Snape dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Potter?- gruñó.

\- No.- negó.- Quiero que vayas conmigo al baile.- Por primera vez en su vida James mostró su rostro más serio.- No quiero jugar contigo, Severus.

\- No me lo creo, Potter.- Severus se acercó a centímetros del rostro de James, y este sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel.- Te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

Los labios de Severus estaban tan cerca de los de James que solo faltaba un empujoncito pequeño para unirlos. La cosa empeoró cuando un calor que nunca sintió antes se apoderó de su cuerpo y un picor se extendió en sus dedos deseando tocarle. Snape parecía darse cuenta, pero ninguno daba el paso y algo prendió la llama de James al notar un fuego desconocido en los ojos de Severus. Sorprendiendo al otro se inclinó y atrapo sus labios haciendo jadear al otro.

Aquel sabor a menta que James degusto con excitación desmedida. Severus, aunque choqueado, acabó por corresponderle y con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo suave y caliente caminó despacio hacia la pared para poder apoyarse pues sentía que sus piernas no iban a poder. El miembro de James acabó despertándose y Severus lo notó por lo que abrió los ojos e intentó separarse de él. James estaba tan caliente que apretó más su abrazo, hizo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura y comenzó a besar el pálido cuello arrancándole gemidos ahogados que disfruto para luego frotar su erección contra la del otro. Sintió, para darle más calor al asunto, que los dedos de Severus agarraron mechones de su cabello y los despeinó más de lo que era posible.

"Voy a morir abrasado"

James gruñó cuando Severus movió desesperadamente las caderas para continuar con la deliciosa fricción.

\- Me estas matando, Snape.- murmuró e hizo caso del reclamo de su nuevo amante.- Uhmm.

\- ¡Más rápido, Potter!- ordenó jadeante.

Y James pensó que si se comportaba de forma tan desinhibida frotando su miembro como sería escuchar sus gemidos suplicantes cuando estuviera dentro de él.

Aquello sería la gloria.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, en mitad del pasillo y a la mira de cualquiera que pasara. Se miraron durante unos segundos post-orgásmicos con el sudor corriéndoles la frente y más calientes que antes.

\- Suéltame, Potter.- Y James obedeció resignándose a soltarle.- Esto no...

\- Esto ha ocurrido.- le corto.- No te vas a librar diciendo excusas baratas. Iras conmigo al baile y quieras o no, esto se repetirá.

James Potter no supo cómo tuvo el valor de dejar a Severus más pálido que nunca y con una expresión incrédula.

"En algún momento despertara y me matara. Severus no es de esos que callan y obedecen sumisamente.- pensó regresando a su sala común.- También era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él"

Se miró los pantalones y vio una mancha producto de su corrida.

\- Maldita sea.- murmuró.- Severus no se librará de mi.

A la mañana siguiente los merodeadores se despertaron temprano y por alguna razón James estaba muy entusiasmado. Ninguno se lo explicaba pero la razón principal era conseguir trajes así que bajaron con permiso a Hogsmeade. Los merodeadores ayudaron a Peter a elegir un traje que le quedaba estupendamente y realzaba su ternura y atractivo.

\- ¿A quién vas a llevar al baile, James?- le preguntó Remus curioso.

\- A Severus.- soltó sin más.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó a su alrededor.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?

Sirius estaba al punto del desmayo.

\- Se lo pedí ayer.- "O más bien se lo ordene."

\- No me lo puedo creer.- murmuró Remus.- ¿Severus acepto tan fácilmente?

James se revolvió el cabello.

\- Bueno...no escuche un sí, pero tampoco un no.

"Tampoco le di tiempo a pensarlo"

Lupin no dijo nada más mientras Peter despertaba de su shock.

Cuando volvieron al castillo ya eran las seis de la tarde, habían comido y bebido todo lo que quisieron y necesitaban descansar en su sala común.

\- ¡Potter!- James se giró al oír la voz de Severus.- Ven conmigo.

Los merodeadores no daban a basto con tantas sorpresas.

\- Id vosotros, chicos.- y siguió a Severus hasta la lechucería.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados para que luego el silencio fuera roto por Severus.

\- Quiero saber si lo de ayer fue un mal sueño o si de verdad paso.

James carraspeo.

\- Paso de verdad.- dijo.- Tú y yo disfrutamos mucho con lo de ayer. Te corriste conmigo, Severus.- Severus cerró los ojos.- Y quiero que se repita.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que será así?

\- Tu cuerpo.- James dio unos pasos queriendo acariciarle de nuevo.- Tus gemidos. Tu rostro al correrte. Todas esas señales me lo afirman.

\- Para.- gruño.

\- Mañana es el baile, Severus.- Los dedos de James tocaron la mejilla del más pequeño.- Ven conmigo, por favor.

Severus suspiró.

\- No entiendo nada. Tú y yo nos odiábamos.

\- Yo no te odio.- James removió unos mechones de su cabello.- Al principio solo quise molestarte. Tú siempre fuiste la diana de mis travesuras, y luego creo que fue a más porque me ignorabas. Eso es lo que peor llevaba. Tu indiferencia.- susurró para sí.- Te deseo, Snape. Es un hecho aunque tampoco puedo decir que este enamorado de ti. Ven conmigo al baile, por favor.

Los ojos negros de Snape atravesaron el pecho de James.

\- Necesito pensarlo.- Snape se soltó rudamente de él y salió dejando a James con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho.

Cornamenta volvió a su sala común con miles de pensamientos depresivos.

\- ¿Que te dijo Snape?- le reclamaron los merodeadores.

\- Le dije que le deseaba pero que no estaba enamorado de él. Y él me dijo que necesitaba pensárselo.

\- James.- Remus cabeceo.- Te gusta, Snape. Asi de simple.- James asintió.- Ahora dime. ¿Estás jugando con Snape al juego del deseo o en verdad deseas estar con él?

Entonces recordó sus ojos llorosos productos del orgasmo, su bonito sonrojo y la profundidad de sus ojos al mirarle.

\- Deseo estar con Severus.- y Remus sonrió ante esa declaración.

Peter le imito.

\- Lucha por él, James.- Sirius se cruzo de brazos.- Cura a esa serpiente venenosa.

\- Canuto.- murmuró.

Jamás hubiera creído que Sirius fuera a animarle a conquistar a Snape.

Remus miró con orgullo el porte de Sirius.

\- Hazle caso.

Este asintió y se dirigió a Sirius.- Amigo.- Los ojos grises de Sirius se posaron en James.- Creo que ya es hora.

Y Sirius se tenso aunque con decisión dio la cara a Remus.

\- Luna...digo.- tosió.- Remus. ¿Me gustaría...quiero decir...¿Quieres ir al...Yo...

Las palabras incoherentes, de algún modo, fueron entendidas por Remus.

\- ¿Si?

\- Se que esto puede...romper nuestra amistad.- Remus miro preocupado a Sirius.- Tu...tu... ¡Joder!- gritó.- No era tan difícil antes porque ahora sí.

\- Porque es importante para ti, canuto.- contestó Peter.

\- ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo...como mi pareja?

El rostro de Remus formo una sonrisa brillante que deslumbró a Sirius. Lunático se echo a sus brazos dejando a Sirius paralizado y después despertó al notar los labios de Remus sobre los suyos.

\- Que bonito.- murmuró Peter limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

James le abrazo.

\- Significa esto que sois novios.

\- Te equivocas, cornamenta.- Sirius uso un tono sobrio y Remus hizo una mueca.- Él va a ser mi esposo en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts.

Aquella decisión de Sirius fue oída con satisfacción por los allí presentes.

\- Al parecer no eres tan tonto, Black.- dijo Lily saliendo de las escaleras.- Perdón por oír. No pude evitarlo.

\- No pasa nada.- respondió a la vez que posaba besos por el todo el rostro de Remus con cariño infinito.

\- Mañana es el baile.- les dijo.- Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Primero convertiremos a Peter en el próximo sex simbol de Hogwarts.

Este se sonrojo.

\- Pero Lily.- La pelirroja le miro.- Aún no tengo pareja para el baile.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- le guiño un ojo.- Lo tengo todo arreglado.- se aclaró la garganta.- Luego ayudaremos al idiota de Potter a declararse a Sev con palabras que sí valgan la pena. Vamos.

Y todos subieron a las habitaciones.

La fiesta del baile llegó en menos de lo que se decía "Quidditch". Los nervios eclipsaban a todo el alumnado del castillo, y no había chico o chica que se mantuviera quieto. James dio los últimos retoques a su traje pues su cabello había sido un caso perdido. Lily terminó casándose y se volcó en los demás.

\- ¡Demonios, Peter!- Colagusano había entrado de pronto en la habitación.

Vestía un traje gris que estilizaba su figura y resaltaba sus ojos azules, y su cabello lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás delineando sus facciones.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron con alegría.

Él sabía que estaba guapo y aquella seguridad le daba otro aire atractivo.

\- Estas para comerte.- Peter se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Tu pareja se volverá loca por ti.

\- James...- dijo avergonzado.

Los dos bajaron a la vez y abajo se encontraron a Remus, Lily y Sirius, quien se comía al primero con la mirada. Remus llevaba un traje azul ajustado a sus partes más encantadoras y llevaba el cabello revuelto. Lily, por el contrario, se había peinado con un moño tirante que hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran por sí solos. Llevaba un vestido gris eléctrico resaltando su figura voluptuosa. Mientras que Sirius vestía un traje negro, tipo esmoquin, ajustado como el de Remus y con el cabello atado en una coleta baja.

\- Estáis muy guapos.- les halago Lily.- Arrasaremos hoy, chicos.

\- Te equivocas, Evans.- Sirius beso los labios de Remus.- Este hombre solo arrasara la pista a mi lado.

\- Sirius.- Remus se sonrojo levemente y se besaron de nuevo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de conocer a tu cita, Peter.- Lily avanzo hacia la puerta de la sala común y les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Peter, más nervioso que nunca, fue el primero en caminar.

Cuando salieron James juró que estaba en otro mundo. Fuera se encontraban las serpientes más venenosas de Hogwarts.

Lucius Malfoy lucia impecablemente como un Malfoy al igual que Regulus Black, Thomas Riddle, Bartemius Crouch y...Severus Snape.

\- ¿Hermano?- dijo Sirius.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Regulus sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Thomas Riddle dijo algo por lo bajini y Regulus volvió a su lado para unir sus manos. Sirius vio aquello con expresión indescifrable.

\- Peter te presento a tu...

\- Puedo hacerlo por mí, Evans.- gruño Crouch avanzando con seguridad hacia Peter.- ¿Me concederías el honor de ir al baile conmigo, mi pequeño?

\- Sí...- respondió Peter con los ojos brillantes.

Bartemius atrajo a Peter a su pecho y pasó un brazo en su cintura con cierta posesión. Los dos metidos en su burbuja personal se alejaron con los ojos posados en el otro.

\- Ese maldito de Barty se salió con la suya.- dijo Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.- Sospeche que Pettigrew le gustaba desde hacía años. Y lo confirme hace dos días cuando ese Hufflepuff creído insulto al chico y Barty le lanzó unos hechizos indescifrables.

\- ¡Así que fue él!- chilló Remus, indignado.- Maldito Crouch.

\- En fin, Lupin.- Para su sorpresa, Lucius le extendió la mano a Evans. Sus ojos grises no paraban de comérsela con la mirada.- Déjame decirte que hoy estas más hermosa que de costumbre, Lily.- Esta lo acepto sin dudarlo para sorpresa de sus amigos.- Vámonos, querida.

Las dos parejas de Slytherin incluida Lily partieron al baile seguidos de dos estupefactos Sirius y Remus.

Allí, frente a la puerta, se quedaron James y Severus que en todo aquel intercambio inusual se habían quedado con la vista fija en el otro.

\- Estas precioso, Severus.- Era cierto. Snape llevaba un traje verde oscuro adecuado a sus piernas y hermoso trasero, y su cabello negro estaba peinado con dos trenzas unidas en una media cola que le hacían parecer un elfo hermoso.- No sabes cuánto.

\- Decidí...decidí venir.- Severus suspiro.- No sé porque decidí venir.

\- ¿Te gusto, Severus?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro Slytherin mas no lo negó.

\- Me atraes, Potter.- Severus frunció la boca.- Pero porque siento que...

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Si.

\- Has oído eso que de la atracción al amor hay un paso.

Severus bufó.

\- Es del odio al amor hay un paso.

\- Te dije que nunca sentí odio hacia ti, Severus.

El Slytherin se estremeció al oír su nombre de los labios de Potter.

\- ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo esto?

\- Nos atraemos desde el principio.- tomó su mano con delicadeza.- Yo no pude elegir mejor contrincante y amante que a ti.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que a partir de ahora todo cambiará, Potter?

\- Es verdad lo que no significa que sea negativo.- Severus formó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- Desde ahora serás Sev para mi también.

\- No tienes remedio, Potter.- y empezó un beso que quiso que durara toda la vida.- Feliz San Valentín, Potter.

\- Feliz San Valentín.- le dijo James descubriendo una felicidad que nunca había sentido.- Vamos a esa maldita fiesta, cariño.

El Gryffindor y el Slytherin, abrazados y generando aquel fenómeno llamado amor en su pecho, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a construir una historia que a pesar de los baches de la vida continuaría hasta el final de sus días.

De eso se aseguraría.

O dejaría de llamarse James Charlus Potter.


	2. Epílogo

\- ¡Severus Potter!- gritó James al entrar a la cocina de su casa en el Valle de Godric.- ¿¡Que demonios me estas ocultando!?

Severus suspiró ahogadamente.

\- ¿De que me estas hablando?

\- ¡Te vi!- le señalo acusadoramente.- Paseabas con un hombre en el parque.

Este entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo, James?

\- Eh...- se aclaró la garganta.- Ese no es el maldito punto.

James se sentía dolido, furioso, y muy celoso. Su esposo llevaba días despistado y evitando tener algún acercamiento con él. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido fantástico, nunca tuvieron problemas de ese tipo, pero ahora...

\- No estuve haciendo nada sospechoso.- dijo Severus.- Tenemos que hablar, James.

Aquella frase hizo que el corazón de James saltara.

\- Sentémonos.- Severus cogió una silla de la cocina, James se quedo de pie, estático.- Por favor, James.

James se sentó en una silla frente a él.

\- Aquel hombre es...es..

\- ¡Tu amante!- soltó con rabia.

\- ¡No!- dijo Severus, enfadado también.- No es mi amante. ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

\- Esta bien.

\- Primero dime que hacías siguiéndome.- Severus cuadro los hombros.- ¡James!

\- Hace días que estás pero no estas.- se rasco la cabeza.- Joder, Severus. No me tocas, ni siquiera me besas, tampoco te ríes conmigo...ni de mi. Te extraño. Y no es que haya querido seguirte. Necesitaba saber porque volvías a casa tan apagado.

\- Lo siento, mucho.- La mirada de Severus se enterneció y beso los labios de James suavemente.- Perdoname, cariño.

\- Severus creo que tenemos la confianza para que me digas lo que sientes o lo que te ocurre.- le atrapo la mano y la envolvió entre las suyas.- ¡Por merlín! Llevamos cinco años juntos. Tres años de casados. ¿No crees que es tiempo suficiente?

Severus asintió fervientemente.

\- Confio en ti, cariño.- dijo.- No hay nadie en este mundo en quien mas confie.

\- Pues dime, si no es un engaño.- suspiró.- ¿Qué es?

\- Sabes que toda mi infancia fue un infierno.- James se acercó más a su esposo.- Mi padre era un capullo que nos pegaba a mi madre y a mi. Y que siempre tuve el miedo de que alguien me rompiera el corazón como hizo Tobias con ella.- se enjuago las lágrimas.- Mi familia no era una familia. Hubiera querido que fuera amorosa, de esas que se ríen y discuten juntos. No creí que aquello existiera...Hasta que llegaste tú con tu estupidez Gryffindor.

Potter hizo una mueca.

\- Te quiero, James.- y el otro sonrió.- Pero tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de que, Sev?

Severus le miró fijamente.

\- Estoy embarazado, James.

Esa confesión cambió por completo el mundo de James Potter.

El amor de su vida estaba embarazado de él y aquello solo hacía que la felicidad que sintió aquella noche de San Valentín retornara.

\- James...- Severus dio pequeños golpes en su mejilla.- Cariño...yo...Comprenderé si no..

James reaccionó de inmediato.

\- No digas tonterías, Potter.- James cogió el rostro de Severus con las dos manos y beso sus labios.- Te amo...Te amo...Te amo, Severus Potter.

Severus Snape, ahora Potter, no había visto tanta euforia en James excepto tal vez cuando aceptó su proposición de matrimonio. Hace cinco años después del baile pensaba que en algún momento se aburriría de él y cuando salió de Hogwarts se encontró viviendo en su casa del Valle de Godric y atado a su cama de por vida.

\- Pero Severus.- James paró y tiro de Sev para que se sentara en su regazo.- ¿De que tienes miedo, amor?

\- Una familia, James.- le dijo con la garganta seca.- Tengo miedo de formar una familia y que un día despierte y la destroce, James. Como hizo Tobias.

El pecho de James se oprimió al ver la tristeza obnubilar la mirada de su Sev.

\- ¿Me amas, Sev?

\- ¿Como puedes preguntarme eso? Claro que te amo.- Severus apoyó su frente en la de James.- Mas que a mi vida.

\- Entonces nuestra familia será feliz, Sev.- Severus no lo comprendía.- Tobías no sabia amar. Y el amor de tu madre era unilateral. Tú amabas a tu madre, pero también le guardabas rencor por que dejaba que ese desgraciado te pegara y la pegara a ella. Pero nuestra familia es distinta.- acarició su mejilla.- Yo te amo y amo a nuestro bebé. Tu me amas.- Snape asintio.- Amas a nuestro bebe, ¿verdad?

Severus murmuró un sí con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mucho, James.- reitero.- No sabes cuanto.

\- Entonces no tienes que preocuparte de que te conviertas en un monstruo como tu padre.- Sev se sorbió la nariz.- Tú sabes lo que es el amor y eres más que correspondido.

Y se besaron con un ardor que dejó una sensación excitante entre ellos.

\- ¡James! ¿¡Que ha ocurrido!? Sirius me contó...- Remus Black entro a la cocina con un Sirius agitado.- Lo siento.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido, James?- Sirius avanzó hasta ponerse a la altura de su esposo.- ¿Es verdad que Severus te ponía los cuernos?

\- ¡Sirius/Black!- dijeron los tres en la cocina más otras voces que salieron de la puerta trasera de la cocina.

\- Lily, Peter, Crouch, Malfoy, ¿Que haceis aqui?- Un Peter embarazado de cinco meses entró por la puerta trasera de la mano de Bartemius Crouch y a su lado estaba la pelirroja un tanto llorosa y también muy embarazada seguida de su platinado esposo Lucius Malfoy.- ¿Habéis escuchado todo?

\- Yo no quería, pero...- Y saltó para abrazar a James y a Severus.- ¡Maldita sea, James! Si no quisieras tanto a Sev y si yo no quisiera tanto a Sev me hubiera casado contigo.

\- ¡Lilian!- gruño Lucius Malfoy, molesto.- ¿Que demonios dices?

\- Es broma, amor.- rodeo su cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso apasionado que Lucius convirtió en posesivo.- Yo solo te quiero a ti...en mi cama y en mi corazón.- susurró en su oído. Y Lucius sonrió arrogantemente.

\- ¿Entonces lo habéis arreglado?- Peter sonrió al verlos asentir.- ¡Felicidades, muchachos!

\- ¿Porque?- Remus abrió los ojos mientras que Sirius parecía confuso.- No entiendo nada.

\- Eres tonto, Black o te entrenas.

\- A callar, Snape.- A pesar de que Sirius no lo aceptara todos sabían que había llegado a apreciar a Severus e incluso a quererle.

\- Estas tonto, Sirius. Esta embarazado.- Remus les abrazo con fuerza.- ¡Felicidades, chicos!

Una coreo de felicitaciones resonó en la cocina de los Potter.

\- ¿Un bebé Potter?- Sirius sonrió.- ¡Por merlín!

\- Una cosa, Sev.- James se puso pensativo.- ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que paseabas?

Severus frunció el ceño.- Ah.- recordó.- Era Rosier.

\- ¿¡Rosier!?

\- Es mi magicologo. Él revisara mi embarazo hasta que termine.- le explico.- Ni siquiera le había reconocido al llegar a la consulta. Y él si lo hizo.- James gruñó.- Me pidió perdón por lo de hace años. Me invitó a tomar algo y acepte.- Severus beso la mejilla de su esposo gruñón para tranquilizarle.- Estuvimos charlando y me contó que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Al parecer su esposo es un hombre de armas tomar y por él se volvió fiel.

\- Maldito Rosier.

\- Por eso se me hacía conocido.- murmuró Sirius.

Craso error.

\- ¿¡Así que era eso lo que hacías en la mañana!?- rugió Remus.- Apañar las tonterías de James.

\- Tranquilo, Rem.- intento abrazarle pero Remus se escurrió.- No hice nada malo. Están felices ahora

\- Uhmm.- y se dejó besar a regañadientes.

\- Ya sabéis un tonto.- Lucius señaló a Sirius y luego a James.- Sigue a otro tonto.

Bartemius se carcajeo, y Peter le miró con una sonrisa.

\- Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

\- Oye Sirius.- Peter miró a todos lados de la cocina.- ¿Y Teddy?

Remus hizo lo mismo que Peter y luego fulminó a su esposo con la mirada.

\- Black.- Sirius se puso pálido.- ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

\- Eh...Ahora vuelvo.- y desapareció de la cocina.

\- Estos dos me van a matar.- se apoyó en la silla.- El otro día Sirius perdió al niño en nuestra propia casa.

\- Ya sabes como es mi hermano, Rem.- Regulus Black se apareció en la cocina y detrás de él venía Thomas Riddle cargando bolsas de comida.- Hola a todos.

Riddle masculló lo mismo y dejo las bolsas en la mesa.

\- Ahora viene Arabella.- les informo.

\- Con su osito amoroso.- dijo Bartemius burlón.

Para todos había sido una sorpresa ver a la arrogante y hermosa Arabella Zabinni entrar al comedor la noche de San Valentín colgada del brazo de un Hufflepuff tan poco convencional como Amos Diggory, quien contemplaba con adoración a su acompañante. La sorpresa fue a peor cuando decidieron casarse al salir de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Lo encontré, Moony!- Sirius Black traía a su pequeño hijo de dos años de ojos grises y cabello castaño moviéndose hiperactivamente.- Este mocoso estaba intentando ir a casa de los Nott en busca de los gemelos pelirrojos.

\- Teddy.- Remus regaño a su hijo por hacer lo que no debía.- Me tienes que pedir permiso.

\- Perdón, papi.- le puso ojos de cachorrito que había aprendido de Sirius.- Perdon, papa.- Sirius le revolvió el pelo.- ¡Papa!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?- La bella Arabella Zabinni vino de la mano de su sobrino Cedric Diggory y luciendo una tripita de cinco meses.- Amor.- Amos, vestido elegantemente por la propia Arabella, vino tras ella.- Tenemos hambre.- ronroneo.

Amos, ablandado bajo los efectos de Arabella, sacó su varita y al ver la comida en la mesa invoco unos platos.

\- ¿Que demonios haceis aqui? ¡Gorrones!- chilló Severus.- Qué más da. ¡A comer!

\- ¡No te tragues todo, Sirius!- James le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- Lunático mira a tu esposo.¡Tu también Teddy!

\- Niños.- carraspeó Remus.

Gryffindors, Slytherins y Hufflepuff se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de los Potter riendose del regaño que Sirius y Teddy recibían de su papi y esposo.

No había nada mejor.


End file.
